Leonard Snart (New Earth)
Seeking to counter the Flash, Snart researched an article that theorized that the emissions of a cyclotron could interfere with the Flash's speed. Using a stolen cyclotron, Snart constructed a gun which shot ice that reduced temperatures to absolute zero, and began calling himself Captain Cold. Most of his crimes were in attempt to win the heart of a lady. Often he would team up with Heat Wave or his sister, Golden Glider. Cold escaped from prison when he learned that the Picture News was planning to raise $100,000 at a charity event, which he planned to steal. However, Trickster had done the same thing. At first competing for the money, they decided to join forces when they were pursued but not only one, but two Flashes, as Jay Garrick had briefly come out of retirement. The pair successfully made their getaway, but were later captured when the two speedsters lured them into a trap by claiming that a recently discovered meteorite contained a fortune in diamonds. After Captain Cold was released from prison, his fellow Rogues held a party for him, which turned into a riot. Cold supposedly reformed from his criminal ways, even making a guest appearance on the Guillermo show announcing his new way of life. With his sister, Golden Glider, Snart, established Golden Snowball Recoveries, 1-800-GET-COLD, a company which recovers lost or stolen items or your money back. The Rogues were later hired by the city council of Swainsville, New Mexico, to find the Porcupine Man and his victims. They battled with the Porcupine Man, who turned out to be Wally West. However, West evaded them and quickly got away. Three boys had been trapped in a nearby cave, and were have thought to have been the victims of the Porcupine Man. They were not, and it was even Wally who saved them. West later split the reward money with Golden Snowball. During this time, he flew to Los Angeles and killed former prison mate Brad Brickley, resulting in a murder investigation that remained unsolved, eventually becoming a project to challenge cadets at the LA Police Academy. It was finally solved five years later by Bart Allen. Underworld Unleashed The Rogues undertake a strange mission under the urging of Abra Kadabra. Given little explanation, they agree to strike at five specific though seemingly unremarkable locations across the United States. Each attack is committed simultaneously yielding explosive results far beyond their expectations. Each of the Rogues is consumed by raging green fire as their respective target sites go up in flames. These explosions formed a pentagram and unleashed the lord of hell, Neron. Pretty soon after, the soulless husks of Captain Cold and the other Rogues were sent to terrorize Earth by Neron. Wally West and Linda Park were able to negotiate with the demon and got the Rogues' souls back in exchange for their love. Afterwards, Snart remained as a low profile citizen in Keystone City and he was occasionally spotted watching hockey games. One time, a new monster appeared and tried to steal the hockey trophy during a game. Flash arrived in time to confront the creature known as Tar Pit and Snart decided to help Flash. In the struggle, Snart was attacked by Tar Pit and Flash had to deal with the monster alone. As he got the situation under control, Snart managed to sneak away unnoticed by the police and Flash. The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive Inertia reunited Cold and the rest of the Rogues, claiming that he could build a device that could stop time, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. However, the machine's actual use was to transfer the Speed Force from the new Flash to himself. When the Flash arrived to stop them, the machine rendered him powerless. However, the Rogues soon realized that someone was helping the speedster, and it was possible that his powers could be returned. Not wanting this to happen, Cold, along with Heat Wave and Weather Wizard, shot the powerless Flash in the back, resulting in his death. Final Crisis After being hunted remorselessly by heroes, and a year of chaos and trouble, including deportation to the Hell Planet during the events of Salvation Run, the Rogues' decided to quit the business, but not before they strike back against Inertia during the events of Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge. Secret Society of Super-Villains Captain Cold, along with the rest of the Rogues, has met with constant trouble from Libra and his new Secret Society of Super-Villains, attempting to press them into their ranks as a safety precaution against Speedsters. Cold, however, angrily rejected Libra's invitation, saying that the villain community had done nothing to help the Rogues following the murder of Bart. As of yet, Cold and the Rogues have completely outright refused membership, despite numerous threats made to their families. The New Rogues were sent to enlist them by holding Captain Cold's father hostage, but after Cold had the rest of the Rogues slaughter the new group, he had Heat Wave murder his father. Following the murders of the New Rogues, Cold and the other Rogues resumed their plan to kill Inertia. However, they had trouble from Inertia's new mentor, Zoom. They were also still stalked by Libra, who had Weather Wizard's infant son. Inertia killed the boy and took on the mantle of "Kid Zoom", vowing to cause tragedy to the Rogues. Paying him back for all the trouble he had caused them, the Rogues broke their unspoken pact against killing speedsters for a second time. Pleased, Libra revealed why he so desperately wanted the Rogues in the Secret Society: Barry Allen had returned from the dead, and the Rogues were the only ones who knew him well enough to stop him and allow evil to triumph. Though shocked at the news of return of Barry Barry, Cold still rejected Libra's request for membership, saying he did not believe in evil. Inertia's body was left in front of the Keystone City Police Department, next to the written words "Tell the Flash we're even - The Rogues". Following these events, Cold announced that he was not going to retire, both to not appear as a quitter to Barry Allen, and because he knew that Barry would not just let him walk away. | Abilities = * : He punched Mirror Master through a wall. * : He is a natural leader and has lead the Rogues through countless years of criminality. He also led a splinter group of villains during a hellish event. * : In addition, Leonard Snart is a very skilled marksman, though not on the same level as people like Deadshot and Deathstroke. * : He also has a very tactical mind, and his own personal sense of honor. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Captain Cold's Snow Goggles: Minimize the flashes of energy given off by his guns within his field of vision. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Captain Cold's Cold Gun: Cold created his own freeze guns off of machine parts from a custom-made ice vehicle. They can create ice slicks, shatter metal or entomb victims in suspended animation in blocks of ice. | Notes = | Trivia = * Snart went straight around the same time as the Trickster who was working as a technical advisor for the Institute for Hyper-Normal Conflict Studies. Snart visited as a guest lecturer, which he claimed was as lucrative as a life of crime. Jesse wanted the gig for himself and secretly manipulated Snart into breaking into a radiation lab. The framed Snart was arrested while Jesse took his lecture circuit. | Wikipedia = Captain Cold | Links = }} Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Criminals